


Caught in the Crossfire

by CheersToEngland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: FLUFF EVENTUALLY, Hate to Love, M/M, tony awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne and Zayn Malik are a musical composing duo like no other and Louis is their PR guy for their newest musical during the Tony Award season. Liam and Louis don't get along, until they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleetofships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetofships/gifts).



> Hope this meets your standards, it was a really fun prompt to write for. Also it's very late so y editing skills aren't on point so if there's mistakes, you'll know why. I took the title from a song played a lot in 'The Fosters' because it seemed fitting. Find me on tumblr if ya wanna chat @threecheersforengland

Liam sighed in frustration, “It’s just not right,” he told an irritated Zayn.  
“What isn’t right about it, I thought that one was quite good,” Zayn defended his idea.  
“I don’t know, it’s just not right,” Liam responded, feeling more confused. He and Zayn had been working on this project for weeks to no avail. Although Liam had some serious block as he couldn’t get through anything and none of Zayn’s ideas were speaking to him, which put them both in a grumpy mood.  
“Then give me something Liam, I’m going on nothing here, we’re supposed to be a team you know.”  
“I do know, but you know I haven’t been thinking right lately, nothing is coming to me and I don’t know why,” Liam said sadly.  
Zayn’s expression softened, “Li, I understand it’s not easy, but we need something, we’re at our prime now and we can’t afford to fall.”  
“I get that I really do, I’ll try harder,” Liam decided.  
“Li, you know I don’t want to pressure you, this is important, we make a great team and we’re going to get through this. I don’t want you being too stressed out, it won’t help at all,” Zayn sighed.  
“You’re right this is important and I’m just not on my A game which is the main problem, I need to try harder,” Liam argued.  
“I think you need to take some sort of break,” Zayn cut him off.  
“No, that’s unnecessary I’m fine,” Liam returned, “I just need some sort of inspiration.”  
“Well hopefully I can help with that,” A new voice cut in, Liam turned to face Louis, their PR guy for the new film.  
“Can we help you,” Liam asked, maybe a tad harshly.  
“Well my dear Liam I’m glad you asked because you actually can,” he replied, voice equally as condescending, “I need one of you for an interview tomorrow.”  
“Just one of us?” Zayn questioned.  
“Yeah, they said just on would be doable, I figure you two have a lot to work on anyway so I wouldn’t want to take you away from that,” Louis explained, his voice nicer when he was speaking to Zayn.  
“Well Zayn, I’m sure you’ll have a lovely day with Louis then,” Liam faked a smile.  
“Oh I’m not going Li, we both know you’re the better one at interviews, and hey maybe you’ll find that inspiration,” Zayn smirked.  
“Look I really don’t care who goes I just need one of you,” Louis put his hands up in mock surrender.  
“Right so Liam you’re going to go and have a good time right?” Zayn clarified and before Liam had time to protest Louis nodded and strode out the door.  
“I can make decisions for myself you know,” Liam snapped at Zayn once Louis had left.  
“Right and with it affecting us as a duo, I can also make decisions. You’re amazing at interviews, plus I think you need a break from all the focus, maybe by seeing the support tomorrow, you’ll be less distracted.”  
Liam’s shoulders slumped in defeat, of course Zayn would be obnoxiously logical about it, “Fine, I’ll go, but I won’t be happy about it.”  
Zayn rolled his eyes, “I know you don’t like Louis for whatever reason, but I promise he isn’t that bad.” Liam just scoffed at that. “I swear Liam, you just need to give him a chance.”  
“He’s arrogant and obnoxious, I swear I can’t wait until this award season is over so I don’t have to deal with him anymore,” Liam gritted angrily.  
“I don’t know what your problem is, but you seriously need to dial it back. Be nice tomorrow and try to get to know him.”  
Liam huffed in annoyance, “I really don’t know why you like him so much, but whatever, I’ll be as civil as he is.”  
Zayn sighed, knowing that was the best he would get out of Liam, “I’ll take it,” he decided before focusing on the keyboard once again and getting back to work. Liam went back to jotting things down on his notepad and getting frustrated when his ideas went nowhere.  
*  
“Oh good, I was starting to think you wouldn’t show,” Louis joked, but he actually looked slightly worried.  
“Yeah, sorry about that, there was a busy crowd at breakfast and I would not be in a good mood if I didn’t eat so,” Liam explained, actually feeling a little bad for worrying Louis, after all he was legitimately trying to do his job.  
“Fantastic, I was worried that the stick had gotten too far up your butt and made you immobile.”  
If Liam had felt sorry for Louis earlier he really didn’t anymore, but he didn’t have the energy to fight back, plus he needed to remain in a good mood for the interview so he settled for a glare, even though he knew it mostly just looked like an uncomfortable squint, which cause Louis to simply laugh at him. It was going to be a long day.  
They were slightly late for the interview because Louis wanted to grab coffee which normally wouldn’t be a thing that bugged Liam, but because it was Louis, he was beyond irritated. “Some PR you are,” Liam scoffed slightly under his breath but he knew Louis could hear.  
“Right big shot, because you didn’t keep me waiting while you got yourself ready, and clearly to no avail,” Louis snarled back. Liam masked his hurt well. Louis just had a way of making him feel worthless, and with the effort Liam always put forth, it really just sucked, to put it lightly.  
So Liam just put on a simple smile, “Good thing it’s a radio interview then,” he responded easily, causing Louis to actually laugh, with him and not at him. Liam counted it as a small win.  
Luckily their slightly late arrival didn’t have a big effect on the interview. It was the same as any other. Questions asked about the musical, and their hopeful nominations, though everyone knew it was going to happen. Louis was slightly helpful in answering some questions and telling what could and couldn’t be answered. Of course Liam was asked about his and Zayn’s relationship, and as per usual he answered with a laugh saying that while he was gay, Zayn wasn’t and all they shared was a strong brotherhood. The interviewer seemed satisfied with that answer and moved on. At the end of the interview they played the hopefully award winning song form his and Zayn’s latest work, and Liam was able to explain their process and the ideas behind it. Liam truly did love interviews and he loved connecting with the pubic on a musical level. He was lucky to be in the position he was in.  
Interviews always put him in a good mood and mindset. Usually him and Zayn would get food afterwards and just be happy together, though he shouldn’t have been surprised when Louis ruined his high. ”Really great interview mate,” Louis told him, but Liam could sense the sarcasm.  
“Is it that hard for you to give a genuine compliment,” Liam snapped at him, done putting on a nice act.  
Louis faked innocence, “What, I told you it was great.”  
Liam gave him a squinty glare, “Some people may find your humor appealing, but I can assure you it just comes off as childish and arrogant,” Liam informed him.  
“At least my ass is free of any sticks,” Louis fired back easily.  
“Free of anything really,” Liam challenged.  
“My sex life is nothing of your concern, no matter how much you wish it was,” Louis hissed.  
“What business would I have in an imaginary sex life Lewis,” Liam spat back, anger building inside him.  
“Isn’t that your business already though?” Louis questioned cockily.  
“Not even close,” Liam shifted closer, eyes filled with hatred. Zayn was completely wrong and Liam would never listen to him ever again. Louis moved in as well, eyes gleaming with mischief.  
“Same here,” Louis winked at him before pulling back. Quite frankly Liam didn’t know how to feel. Louis was just weird and he couldn’t comprehend it, he just couldn’t wait for this award season to be over, which is something that he had never thought before. From now on Zayn could do all the interviews and babysit his little fangirl. Liam was done, and with a huff he turned to face the window and remained silent for the rest of the ride.  
*  
“I hate him,” Liam wasted no time in bursting in on Zayn, who seemed angry by the distraction but devoted his attention to an angry Liam nonetheless.  
“Were you nice?” Zayn sighed.  
“I tried to be, but he just won’t lay off,” Liam defended himself.  
“I hope to god you didn’t say anything too harsh Liam, he’s very sensitive,” Zayn frowned.  
“And I’m not?” Liam wondered.  
“I better go check on him, you can be very mean sometimes Payne.”  
Liam was astounded, “Since you care about him so much more you should just make him your new partner,” Liam shouted as Zayn walked towards the door.  
“Oh Li,” Zayn walked back to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace, “You’re my brother and I love you dearly, but I refuse to make any choices so don’t expect me to,” Zayn informed him before slipping out of the room, leaving Liam alone to deal with his own problems, which meant him angrily banging on the keyboard and getting even more angry when it didn’t sound like a masterpiece.  
*  
Liam spent the following week trying his hardest to avoid Louis, he really did, but Louis seemed to be everywhere, and it was really driving Liam insane because he was fairly sure Louis was doing it on purpose to piss him off. Though logically they both spent so much time around Zayn, it was inevitable that that time would also have to be spent together. He was really getting tired of Louis following Zayn around like a lovesick puppy and mostly hoping he would realize Zayn’s complete straightness sooner rather than later, though he didn’t seem to be fazed by it, straight chasers gave Liam headaches, and he was already at his full capacity for stress so Louis really didn’t need to contribute to it.  
His writers block was still prominent and it was driving him mad. Zayn was understanding and gave him a lot of time to work through it, but even he was starting to get frustrated. So a potential new project wasn’t really looking good, but timing never is perfect so naturally they are approached by an indie director looking for composers to write a score for his sappy new short film, and he’s charming and nice so they really can’t say no.  
Normally this was right up his alleyway, but he’s so filled with hatred and sadness at the moment, an overzealous romance is the last thing he needs. Zayn seemed to have good ideas however, so he puts up with it. Plus this director is a big name as far as indie films go, having won multiple sundance awards. It would be great publicity to work with him. At least that’s what Louis said, when he’s actually focusing on his job, and not just being an ass.  
On top of that, the awards were creeping closer, and having been so close to the award last year, Liam can taste it, he wants it more than anything really. So he decided to ignore Louis and focus on himself. He was done letting Louis get to him, or at least that’s what he told himself.  
“Alright, so the nominations ceremony is this Saturday and we all know you’re getting nominated so you need to be ready,” Louis interrupted he and Zayn’s work.  
“It’s not like it’s the first one we’ve been to,” Liam pointed out.  
“True, but this award is yours and we want you to remain constant in the public’s eye to help your image, which is why you’ll need dates,” Louis explained, smile adorning his face.  
“Perfect really, I’ve been wanting to ask Perrie out for ages anyways,” Liam looked at Louis to see his reaction to that, oddly enough, he didn’t even bat an eye.  
“And you?” he turned to face Liam, who just shrugged.  
“No idea, I’ll just pull someone at random probably.”  
“This is important Liam, you need someone eye catching,” Louis argued, expression unreadable.  
“Hey I have an idea,” Zayn spoke up, “Why don’t you just take Lou,” he suggested.  
Liam stared blankly for a moment waiting for the punchline. “Well I have always wanted to be a part of those fancy things,” Louis returned.  
“You can’t be serious,” Liam yelped once he had processed the situation, “I’m not taking Louis,” he deadpanned.  
Louis looked genuinely hurt and Liam considered feeling bad for a moment, but figured it was all part of Louis’ game.  
“Why not?” Zayn challenged him.  
“You know why,” Liam almost screamed, but he had to keep it together.  
“I think you two would make a lovely couple,” Zayn smirked, he didn’t miss the smile that crept onto Louis’ face as well.  
“Absolutely not,” Liam remained firm. Really he was surprised that Louis wasn’t protesting along with him, probably because he wanted to stay on Zayn’s good side and it would also give him a chance to spend the night with him.  
“Liam,” Zayn pleaded.  
“Why don’t you just take him then,” Liam whined back.  
“I already have a date,” Zayn argued logically.  
“Technically you don’t,” Liam reminded him.  
“Close enough.”  
“You both do realize that I’m still here right?” Louis finally pitched in. And honestly Liam forgot he was, “Just forget it, I have work to do anyways, good luck finding a date Liam,” Louis grumbled before sulking out the door.  
“Great now you’ve gone and offended him,” Zayn accused.  
“Please, he doesn’t even like me, it would be torture for the both of us,” Liam replied with a roll of his eyes.  
“You’re an absolute idiot, I hope you know that,” and with that, Zayn was out the door before Liam had time to defend himself.  
*  
Zayn refused to speak to him, which really sucked, mostly because he knew exactly how to fix it, he just didn’t necessarily want to, but eventually he grew tired to talking to himself so he bought some daisies, figuring they were platonic enough, and marched to Louis’ office. Louis didn’t even spare him a glance when he walked in, just kept typing at his keyboard, only adding more of a vengeance to it with Liam in the room.  
Liam cleared his throat awkwardly, Louis kept his focus on the screen. “So I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. It was really rude and I’m sorry for acting like a twat. I’ve been very stressed out lately by my inability to produce any ideas and I took it out on you which was a very impolite thing to do,” Louis spared him a glance, “I was hoping that you’d forgive me and also be my date to the nominations dinner,” Liam thrust the bouquet at him.  
Louis looked to be deeply considering it, “For me? Oh Liam you shouldn’t have,” Though his tone was sarcastic, Liam could see the genuine smile poking through, and he couldn’t help but notice how attractive it was. “I suppose I can reward you with my presence at the dinner.”  
Liam smiled back, “Wonderful,” he turned to head out, “And do look nice, we have to make a good impression,” he added jokingly before walking out, catching a bit of Louis’ melodic laugh as he left.  
*  
And so he found himself sandwiched between Louis and Zayn in a limo on Saturday night, headed to an eventful dinner. He was surprised by how little he actually minded being so close to Louis, when they weren’t at each other’s throats he became a lot more bearable. He looked very nice too, suit hugging his curves perfectly so it would be impossible for Liam not to notice. It’s almost like he planned it specifically for Liam, or maybe Zayn.  
They arrived at the event, stepping out to the blinding flashes and shouts, something Liam still wasn’t used to. “Is that your boyfriend?” “No I think that’s his PR guy.” “Seems to me like he’s both.”  
Liam grabbed Louis hand and led him inside quickly, only stopping once for photos, they weren’t that necessary and he had a strange urge to protect Louis from the spotlight, probably just because he wasn’t used to it was what he told himself.  
Louis didn’t seem flustered though, still managing to look put together and beautiful, Liam envied his poise. The found their seats and waited for Zayn and Perrie who must have been soaking up the spotlight. Liam made small talk with other composers before the evening was started.  
He drank a fair share to calm his nerves while he waited, and then he drank to celebrate when they were in fact nominated for best original score, and it seemed pretty easy to get. It was fair to say he wasn’t exactly sober by the end of the evening, Zayn and Perrie left separately to go back to the hotel, but Liam wasn’t stupid, he knew they were just leaving to fuck. Liam on the other hand wanted to hit up the club in celebration, making a slightly less drunk Louis was forced to follow him.  
The club was in full swing when they arrived. Liam took some shots to get himself fired up before he went to make a fool of himself on the dance floor. He’s beyond buzzed and everything is spinning, not in a bad way though. He feels a warm body pressing up behind him, he’s startled, but calm down once he sees that it’s Louis. He begins to slowly grind on him, even though he probably looks flimsy and awkward, he really doesn’t care all that much. Louis moves in time with him for a few songs before he leans into Liam’s ear, “I think we should head back,” he suggested, and honestly spending time with Louis just seems like the best thing in the world right now so he agreed easily.  
Louis was sober enough to call for a cab and he manages to haul Liam in. He was starting to seep into the sleepy side of drunkenness so he rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, “Can I tell you a secret?” he asked sleepily.  
“Sure,” Louis agreed.  
“I don’t eve deserve that nomination. Zayn’s the brains of it all, and the looks, and the talent, ‘m just there really, riding off his success,” Liam admitted, felling lighter getting it off his chest.  
“Liam look at me,” he lifted Liam’s head to meet his gaze, “You are unbelievably talented, that score is magnificent and I know you played a huge role in all of those songs, don’t think less of yourself,” Louis told him with genuine compassion, solidifying Liam’s decision to surge forward and lock their lips together. Louis wasted no time in pressing back and deepening the kiss. Liam forgot they were still in the cab until the driver cleared his throat announcing their arrival back at their hotel. They paid the driver and made their way to their floor.  
Liam dragged Louis into his room, but Louis easily followed and as soon as the door was closed Liam had Louis pressed against it and their lips were locked again. It was sloppy, both too drunk to have any sort of finesse. Their teeth clanked together, managing some bites every once in a while. Louis was intoxicating, but Liam had to come up for air, so he moved down to sucking marks on Louis’ neck while Louis desperately tugged at his shirt, pushing Liam away for a moment to remove it, before pulling him back in, hands roaming Liam’s bare chest, “So sexy,” he breathed out, voice raspy with desire.  
“Bed?” Liam suggested. Louis nodded rapidly, eagerly moving towards the bed and kissing Liam sloppily as they went. Liam fell on top of Louis and continued to ravage him, fingers fiddling with the button on his shirt before finally just ripping it open, he bent down to tease Louis’ nipples, blowing cold air on them and making Louis shutter with desire, “God Li,” he sighed, “Please stop teasing I’m not going to last very long,” Liam ignored him though and continued sucking while also grinding their now hard dicks together, his own erection was strained painfully in his pants so he decided to move down to Louis’ to help him. He easily undid his belt and pants, sliding them down slightly to reveal Louis cock, glistening with sweat and pre-cum, Liam absolutely needed to get his mouth on it.  
He teased the tip, before licking a stripe up the side. Louis moans egged him on as he took his cock into his mouth. He desperately wanted to please Louis, wanted to make Louis remember this night, and wanted to show Louis how much better than Zayn he was, so he took all of Louis into his mouth, gagging a little before adapting to it and bobbing on Louis full length. Louis was right and he didn’t take long, thrusting up into Liam’s open mouth and coming with a shout. Liam looked directly into Louis’ eyes as he swallowed, licking his lips to catch anything he missed, “Fuck,” Louis breathed out, pulling Liam up to kiss him hard, hands fiddling at Liam’s pants to wrap a hand around his cock.  
Liam had gotten most of the way just from listening to Louis, but Louis’s took him to his climax quickly with hard tugs at his cock and his hair, kissing him though it as his hand and stomach were painted with Liam’s cum. Liam was panting into Louis’ mouth by the end, far too tired to clean himself off. Louis apparently felt the same as he simply draped himself across Liam and fell into a deep sleep. It wasn’t long before Liam did the same.  
*  
Liam woke up to a pounding headache and the sound of a shower running. He looked beside him to see a glass of water and some aspirin. He smiled at the generosity but the smile turned into a frown as he remembered the previous night. He downed the water and pills before slipping into his sweats and a t shirt. He quietly slipped out the door and made his way down to breakfast, hoping Louis would be gone by the time he returned. Thankfully they were on the same page.  
*  
Liam avoided Louis up until the actual award show. He avoided Zayn for the most part as well, feeling slightly bad because of how confused Zayn was by not knowing anything that was going on, but he didn’t dare tell him. He just kept to himself until he was actually forced to go into the public eye.  
He was getting ready for the show when he heard a knock on his door. He assumed it was Zayn coming to prepare with him, “It’s open,” he called, surprised to see Louis poke his head through.  
“Hey,” Louis greeted nervously. Lima just nodded in return not sure of what to do. “So I just wanted to wish you luck. You deserve more than anything to win and I’ll be cheering the loudest when you do,” Louis told him.  
“Thank you,” Liam said tightly.  
“Don’t let your nerves overtake you, enjoy tonight win or lose,” Louis stepped closer to rest a hand on Liam’s shoulder causing Liam to stiffen and Louis to pull his hand away just as quickly as it was placed there.  
Liam cleared his throat, “You should probably go see Zayn,” he suggested.  
“Zayn’s fine,” Louis snapped.  
“Sorry, I just assumed.”  
“Well don’t, I’m here to wish you luck Liam god damn are you that blind or are you just not into me.” Liam blinked back, confused at him, “I like you Liam, a lot, and I know you think I’m in love with Zayn or whatever, but I can assure the only member of the duo that’s ever caught my eye is you.”  
Liam gulped, not knowing what to say. “God I’m so stupid, just forget it, don’t let it ruin your night,” Louis’ began to walk away.  
Liam’s brain finally caught up and he quickly reached out to pull Louis back in, kissing him forcefully and hoping that actions really did speak louder than words.  
“Wow,” Louis said after they pulled apart, “So does this mean?” he asked hesitantly.  
“I like you too Louis, a lot, and I’d like to get to know you better,” Liam admitted, earning a smile from Louis.  
“I’d like that,” he said, “I’d like that a lot.”  
*  
The night dragged on as Liam waited for the award to be called. Both Zayn and Louis tried to keep him calm but it was to no avail. Finally they were being announced as nominees and Liam was gripping Louis’ hand so tight he was cutting off all circulation. When their names were called everything seemed to move in slow motion. He hugged Zayn excitedly, not quite believing it was real, and he pulled Louis in for a big kiss in front of all the cameras. Zayn did most of the talking for the acceptance speech as Liam was too blown away to properly focus. The rest of the show was a happy blur of lots of people congratulating him on his award and his new relationship. Zayn knowingly smirked, but Liam didn’t care, he was just happy to have Louis’ hand in his own. Hopefully now he could relate to all the sappy love songs for the short film, and Louis would become an inspiration rather than an aggravating distraction.


End file.
